


A Moonlit Confession

by stolenglance



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: And Miyeon just likes Minnie, Confessions, F/F, I Don't Even Know, Light Angst, Minnie just likes the moon, but not really?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stolenglance/pseuds/stolenglance
Summary: The moon has always been beautiful in Minnie's eyes, but there was something else that was even more stunning...
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Minnie Nicha Yontararak
Comments: 12
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, just wanna say that this is my first ever Idle fanfic that I'm posting so hopefully it's good enough and I hope you all enjoy :)

The sky looked so beautiful as the glowing moon radiated behind the clouds, hiding away from the ever so curious eyes that were to wander upon the small visible planet. It was stunning - the view, the cold atmosphere, the sounds of busy streets at night. Just… _everything_ was beautiful. For Minnie, however, this view was only second on her list of the most gorgeous things she has ever seen.

“Minnie?” A soft voice called out, her footsteps getting louder and louder as she approaches the direction of the moon. The woman in question stood by the railing of the balcony, her eyes fixated on the light in front of her, mind filled with questions that have never been brought up and lyrics that she ever so need to write down before they disappear.

Too preoccupied with her own thoughts, the Thai singer did not realise that someone was behind her, curious as to what she was thinking of. Instead of trying to get the Minnie’s attention by staring at her blazer covered back, the woman stood next to her, leaning against the railings as well and finally admiring the moon in front.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Minnie jumped from the sudden comment, unaware that someone was keeping her company. She turned to face the person and once she saw who it was, she lightly slapped her shoulder.

“Miyeon, stop scaring me!” A look of surprise on Minnie’s face had only stayed for a bit before a joyful smile graced her lips once she heard a giggle escape from the older woman’s mouth. “Sorry,” Miyeon began saying, turning her body to face Minnie. “I didn’t mean to scare you that badly.”

A playful roll of the eyes was the redhead’s response before answering: “It’s fine,” She turned back to admiring the sky. “I just… didn’t expect anyone to come out here that’s all.”

“Do you want me to leave?”

“What? No!” Minnie shouted, causing Miyeon to jump from her spot. The younger woman sighed, closing her eyes for just a second before opening them again, her gaze meeting the ever so fascinating, alluring eyes. “What I mean is…” Her eyes averted towards the moon that was gradually coming out from behind the clouds. “I like having you here with me.”

A sudden warmth crawled up onto Miyeon’s cheeks, and the woman couldn’t help but smile shyly at the statement Minnie made just then. “Well, I like being here with you too.” Minnie nodded in return, a half smile appearing on her lips before she returned to gazing at the moon, Miyeon following suit.

The silence, although wasn’t awkward (Miyeon thought it was quite nice), it certainly held a lot of tension. Said tension that has been building up for months ever since Miyeon cornered Minnie that one night about who was this _Dahlia_ that the Thai singer kept occupying her thoughts, that the singer kept writing songs about. Miyeon had always been curious about the meanings behind these subtle lyrics and what they were about, but she had never questioned them. That is, until she walked in on Minnie singing her latest composition in her small studio.

It was an… interesting night, to say the least. Miyeon realised that maybe she should’ve approached the topic in a completely different way instead of pushing her face up close to Minnie’s face and questioning her aggressively, but she was just curious, and maybe even a little bit jealous, but she didn’t fully realise it right after they kissed. Well, more like Minnie smacking her lips against Miyeon’s just to shut her up from talking.

The feeling of their lips against one another was a sensation both of them haven’t _felt_ in so long. A sensation that couldn’t be explained other than a simple jolt in their bodies and a sudden increase of their heartbeat. Safe to say, they both agreed to never speak of that night ever again and concluded to avoiding each other for a good couple of weeks.

Of course, they never brought it up ever again, but they both knew they needed talk about it, about the _kiss_ (and maybe about other things has been blossoming within their hearts), because both Minnie and Miyeon knows that they can't continue on tiptoeing around one another any longer.

So here they were, alone, for the first time in a while, just staring at a grey planet, half hidden by the dark grey clouds, the stars sparkling around it. The sight was something to always take in whenever Minnie sees it, but for Miyeon, The light shining from the Moon made _Minnie_ look even more beautiful.

She shifted her gaze back to the skies one last time before turning around to face the younger woman, ready to speak, only to have her words trapped in her throat once she saw that Minnie had the same idea, staring at her with an intense look in her dark brown eyes.

“Minnie I-“ Miyeon tried speaking up, but was cut off when the woman in front of her took a step forward, their bodies almost touching, their faces just as close as that night from months ago. “Wh-what-“

“You know,” Miyeon felt a hand passed her cheek, causing her to freeze in her spot as Minnie tucked a strand of hair behind the Korean’s ear. Her eyes were staring intently at Miyeon’s, and although it was overwhelming for the older, she didn’t break off from the gaze at all. “It’s been a while since we’ve been alone.”

Miyeon gave her a hesitant smile. “Yeah, it is.”

“Yeah…” A finger traced the Korean’s sharp jaw, sending a shiver down her spine and almost causing her to break their stare. Minnie took one step closer, this time using her finger that was once on her jaw to lightly push Miyeon’s chin up. “I’ve been thinking,”

“You’re always thinking.”

“I guess I do.” She chuckled, her face lighting up slightly before turning serious once again. “But seriously, I’ve been thinking…”

“About?”

“About us.”

“What about us?”

“Miyeon.” Her eyes became serious and overwhelmingly intense, and the way she said her name, the older woman couldn’t help but feel worried from the tone that Minnie used. The Thai stared at her with an unreadable look on her face, not once speaking up at all as if she was debating on what to say.

Just when Miyeon was starting to feel even more worried for her, Minnie finally took a deep breath in and spoke. “About that night,” And for the first time since locking into each other’s eyes, Minnie was the first one to break away. “I uh… I can’t stop thinking about it.”

“What?”

“I can’t stop thinking about that night.” Minnie repeated, finally looking back at her, her eyes filled with even more emotions than before. “I know I was the one that said that we should forget about it but-“

“I can’t stop thinking about it too.” Miyeon smiled at her, bringing her own hand up to cup Minnie’s cheek, her thumb caressing the soft skin as her eyes roamed around her face, taking in the beauty before her.

“Really?” Minnie asked in disbelief, her eyes widening. The older nodded, her eyes stopping at the pair of lips she remembered feeling so vividly.

“Really.”

“Okay then uh…” A giggle escaped from Miyeon’s lips as she watched Minnie becoming shy, a red tint appearing onto her cheeks. “God this is awkward.”

“You’re making it awkward Minnie.”

“Well I haven’t really talked to you for a bit now have I?” The songwriter jokingly said, only to yelp when she felt Miyeon pinch her cheek.

“Hey! What was that for!”

“For ruining the moment.”

“Oh?” Minnie attempted to move her eyebrows, failing the second she tried and Miyeon began laughing loudly at how ridiculous she looked while Minnie whined about how the older woman can’t take things seriously.

They missed these moments - they really did - where they would just be next to one another and enjoy the view of the outside world whilst talking about whatever it was that was bothering them. But this was their first time in awhile, and to have a topic like _this_ was a strange thing to talk about. But here they are, their hands on each other’s cheek, their eyes darting around and their thoughts ready to be let out.

The silence stretched for a minute, the tension getting thicker as each second passes and Minnie couldn’t take it anymore, clearing her throat to grab the Korean’s attention once more. “Miyeon.”

“Minnie.”

“I have a confession to make.” The sentence came out in a slight stutter, almost as if Minnie had to force herself to say it or else the anxious feeling building up in her chest would grow even more if she didn’t speak up. Luckily for her, she calmed down slightly once Miyeon gave her an encouraging smile, nodding her head to tell the Thai to continue. “It’s been driving me crazy- the kiss we had and- _damn it-“_

“It’s okay, take your time.”

“Miyeon, look,”Minnie’s hands grasped onto Miyeon’s face, catching her full attention. She looked beautiful - _so beautiful_ \- with the way the moonlight was shining on her skin, and the way her eyes were wide with hope and curiosity, Minnie knew she had to say it now. “When you walked into my studio that night, I didn’t expect you to walk in on when I was writing that song and…” She caressed Miyeon’s cheek as Miyeon moved closer, her hands holding onto Minnie’s waist.

“And the reason why I didn’t want to tell you was because…”

“Because what?”

“Because…” Minnie leaned in slightly, the gap between them slowly closing as they moved closer together. “It’s because I love you.”

Their lips were just touching, not yet in full contact but were close enough to graze one another, and Miyeon couldn’t help but feel her heart racing even faster than before, her breath becoming shallower. She’s been waiting for this for so long, thought about this for so long, dreamt about this and even _panicked_ about this. But here she was, finally confessing to Minnie and _being_ confessed to by Minnie.

“Really?”She whispered, her eyes stuck on those lips she’s been wanting to feel on hers again. Minnie hummed in return, smiling slightly at the older woman as they tilted their heads, both going in for a kiss, Miyeon closing her eyes against the strong rays of light coming from the moon that was finally visible in the sky, not shying away behind a few clouds.

But then a finger was placed between their lips, stopping them from kissing, and Miyeon opened her eyes, moving away slightly to see that Minnie had a serious look on her face that made the Korean concerned.

“What’s-“

“I only love you as a friend.”

_...What?_


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the part two :D hope you guys enjoy and sorry for the ending it's uh.... yeah

“I only love you as a friend.”

_…What?_

“Pardon?”

“I love you as a friend.” A smile began creeping onto Minnie’s face, but Miyeon was too distracted with the growing feeling of disappointment to even notice.

“You’re kidding… right?” Just then, Minnie began laughing loudly, her head thrown back as Miyeon came to the realisation that Minnie was in fact joking with her and started slapping Minnie’s arm continuously and painfully.

“YAH!”

“I’M SORRY, I’M SORRY!” The Thai singer continued on laughing whilst apologising, but that didn’t stop Miyeon from hitting her arm. Minnie, although now chuckling at the angry woman, grabbed her arm to stop her, and successfully doing so. Unfortunately, Miyeon pulled her arm back from the younger woman’s grasp and turned her back towards her, her arms crossed to indicate that she was pissed.

“Oh come on,” Minnie whined, trying to put a hand on Miyeon’s shoulder so that she could turn her around but sadly the hand was shaken off as the Korean took a step away from Minnie. “I was just kidding.” The younger moved closer to Miyeon, attempting a back hug but was then shrugged off again.

“Ugh fine.” She took a couple of steps back, facing away from Miyeon and copied her stance. She knew that it was stupid of her to say that, but she wanted to mess around with Miyeon after not being able to annoy her properly while preparing for this comeback. _Maybe I shouldn’t have said that in the first place…_

Silence took over, and the two were standing awkwardly on the balcony, with Miyeon staring at the ground contemplating on what to do next and Minnie moving her attention back to the moon. Somehow, the awkward atmosphere turned comfortable when Minnie heard a giggle coming from Miyeon, a fond smile plastered on her lips as Miyeon continued on giggling.

Minnie turned around when she heard her stop and saw that Miyeon was staring at her, her arms still crossed but she had a slight smile, her head tilted to the side, to which Minnie returned it with a head tilt on the other side and a wide smile.

“What?” Minnie asked, an eyebrow raised as Miyeon moved closer to her. “What is it?”

“Tell me the truth.”

“The truth?”

“Yes.” Her face turned serious as she took another step towards Minnie. “Please?” A pout on her lips, and Minnie had to resist herself from kissing her then and there. Instead, she answered with a shrug.

“Well, I do love you as a friend.”

A frown appeared on Miyeon’s lips when she heard that sentence come out of the Thai’s mouth once again. “Minnie-“

“But I also like you as more than a friend.” A smirk replaced Minnie’s smile, her hands grabbing onto Miyeon’s hips while the older woman uncrossed her arms, wrapping them around the taller woman’s neck.

“Do you really mean it?” Miyeon whispered as their faces get closer, their lips once again only a few inches away. “Or are you saying this out of pity?”

Minnie’s eyes met hers for a brief second before looking down at Miyeon’s lips, her head shaking slightly in response. “I meant what I said, Miyeon,” Her grasp on the Korean’s hips tightened as the lips brushed against one another, the gap bewteen becoming almost non existent. “I really do like you, as more than a friend.”

“Okay.” And just when Minnie closed her eyes, Miyeon placed a finger on Minnie’s lips, pushing her face a few inches away and catching the younger woman off guard.

“What-“

“So is Dahlia about me?” Miyeon asked with an innocent look, but Minnie knew she was messing with her.

“Miyeon!” The Thai whined out, placing her head onto the older’s shoulder, too annoyed to answer and too embarrassed to even look at her. Miyeon laughed, her arms tightening around Minnie to hold her close as the woman carried on grumbling about how unfair the eldest was being.

“Oh come on,” Miyeon began saying, trying to push Minnie back so that she could see her face again. “I was just kidding.” The Thai whined even more when Miyeon said the exact same words she said previously to her.

“I hate you.”

“No you don’t.”

“Fine I don’t.”

“Good, now tell me if Dahlia was written about me or not.” And with that Minnie let out a groan and buried her face in between Miyeon’s neck and shoulder even more, her arms dropping to her sides as the woman holding onto her giggled in her ear.

“Ugh,” Minnie huffed, collecting herself once again before straightening herself up to stare into Miyeon's eyes, already noticing how they sparkle under the moonlight. She then spoke up, her voice monotoned. "Yes, it is, now can we kiss?"

"And here I thought I was the impatient one." The Korean pinched the songwriter's cheek, causing her to roll her eyes once again as she tried to rid the hand squeezing her flesh. "If you keep rolling your eyes, it might get stuck."

"And what if they do get stuck, huh? Then what?"

"Then make sure they're stuck on me."

Minnie scrunched her face up, cringing at Miyeon's attempt at flirting. "God, that was horrible."

"It was great!"

"No it wasn't."

"Yes it was!"

"Um..." The younger woman gave the singer holding onto her a faux-disgust look, earning her another slap, this time on her shoulder. "Hey! Stop slapping me!" She received one more slap, this time a bit lighter than the previous one before Miyeon leaned in to hug the younger woman as tight as she can, the latter immediately returning it with her arms wrapping around her hips.

“So,” Miyeon whispered, enjoying the calming atmosphere that has enveloped them on the balcony, the moon shining brighter than before and illuminating the two. “Dahlia is about me.”

“Yep.”

“And For You?”

“Also about you.”

“Blow Your Mind?”

“Yep.”

“You’ve liked me for _that long_?” Miyeon pulled back to look at Minnie in shock. Minnie nodded, not seeming too bothered about the confession. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Minnie shrugged, smiling slightly at Miyeon. “Because I thought you were straight.”

“Well I’m not-“

“Yeah I know that now.”

“Good.” Her eyes shifted down to Minnie’s lips briefly before looking back into her eyes, only to see them staring at her own lips. Miyeon smiled, already noticing the hesitation in the Thai’s movements - her body was stiff, her hands holding tightly onto Miyeon’s hips whilst her eyes showed a sight of uncertainty. The uncertainty was more to do with what would happen after instead of their current situation, the idea of scandals and hate and everything connected to their career made Minnie slightly fear her own feelings for the older woman.

Of course, Minnie knew this wasn’t wrong, what they were feeling, what they want with each other, but the thought of screwing the group up just because they couldn’t help themselves was certainly not a fun thing to imagine. But she wanted to see - _just a little bit_ \- of where this would go, how this would turn out, even if they don’t end up being with each other for the long run, she just _wanted to see_.

So, with a deep breath in, Minnie whispered out her name. “Miyeon-“

“Kiss me.” The bold command caught her off guard, her brain short circuiting for a brief second before allowing herself to process what she said.

“What-“

“Kiss me, Minnie.” Miyeon pleaded, her eyes showing impatience and desperation. “Are you sure?” Minnie asked, wanting to make sure if this was what Miyeon really wanted and to give her a chance to back out if she’d like. Instead, the Korean nodded, confident in what she wanted.

“I’m sure.”

“You know you can back out if you wanted to, right?”

“I know, and I also know I want this.”

“But what about our career-“

“Nicha,” A shiver ran down Minnie’s spine when she heard her first name. Miyeon would rarely use her first name, and when she did, Minnie knew that Miyeon was being absolutely _serious_ about things. Hell, the last time she had called her Nicha was a few days before they debuted. So hearing it now, Minnie doesn’t know what to respond with other than a hesitant nod for the singer to continue. “If you really don’t want to kiss me then just say so. I’d rather you tell me you want to stay friends then messing with me.”

“I’m not messing with you!” Minnie shot back right after. “And I _do_ want to be more than friends. It’s just that…” She groaned, trying to figure out how to word her next sentence so that she wouldn’t hurt Miyeon in anyway. “It’s just that I’m- _God Miyeon_ I’m scared that this would _ruin_ what our group had worked so hard for.”

“Really? You’re scared about that?” The Korean began laughing, earning an upset look from Minnie. She composed herself after a few seconds, feeling slightly guilty for laughing at Minnie’s statement. “Sorry, sorry, I shouldn’t have laughed.”

“Then why did you?”

“Because I thought I would be the dense one in our group,” Miyeon smiled widely, confusing Minnie even more than angering her. “But turns out you’re the one who’s the most oblivious.”

“What do you mean-“

“You know that Shuhua and Soojin are dating right?” Now that was a shock for Minnie.

“Wait so their affection isn’t fan service?”

“No.”

“And they are actually _dating_?”

“Yes.”

“But Hui-“

Miyeon cut her off when she immediately heard the name. “Soojin did date Hui, but Soojin and Shuhua didn’t date until the three of us moved into our apartment.”

“Woah.” A look of amazement took over Minnie’s face, causing a giggle to escape from Miyeon’s lips. “And here I thought it was one-sided.”

This time Miyeon rolled her eyes when she noticed that Minnie was spacing out, her eyes wondering to the side. Her patience was running thin, so the Korean pinched the back of the woman’s neck to get her attention back on her. “So are you going to kiss me now or not?”

“Uh…” Frustration was bubbling inside of Miyeon, already surfacing as a frown crept onto her mouth.

“Oh my God _Minnie are you going to-_ “ Suddenly, a pair of soft lips pressed onto hers, her body freezing and her eyes widening in surprise at the sudden contact. For a second there she didn’t kiss back, but once she processed what was going on, she closed her eyes and kissed back.

There wasn’t any fireworks or any intense feeling jolting through her body, but this certain _warmth_ that she she could feel in her chest was growing the longer they kissed. Her heartbeat sped up even more when she tilted her head slightly to the side to deepen the kiss, her arms tightening around Minnie’s neck.

The kiss was nothing but sweet, from the way it just felt _right_ to have their mouth against one another, to the taste of milk tea on Miyeon’s lips and chocolate on Minnie’s, everything felt sweet and soft and _complete_. They pulled back after a few seconds - they weren’t out of breath per se, but since it was they had just confessed, both of them knew they’d rather take things slow instead of attempting to jump onto each other immediately.

When pulling back, Miyeon’s eyes didn’t open for a second as she was taking in the tingling sensation on her lips, but once she did, she saw Minnie smiling at her with a fond look in her moonlit eyes, causing the Korean to smile back at her. It was comforting, being on this balcony at Minnie’s apartment, with everyone either having gone out for dinner or having to stay over at Miyeon’s place, no one was able to ruin this moment they had.

And that was the best part about that night, with both of them feeling safe in each other’s arms as they leaned back in for another kiss, the stars sparkling above and the moon hidden behind the clouds once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Well..... :D that was fun to write. Let me know if you'd like a part two and I'll maybe write one for this


End file.
